Paseo en el infierno
by Cereal Pascual
Summary: En un tur macabro, cada infierno es peor que en anterior,  solo Satanás manda, Damien necesitara más que sus poderes para proteger a Pip de esos 9 reinos infernales. Bienvenidas al infierno de Dante, La Divina Comedia.
1. Puerta al infierno

**Un paseo por el Infierno**

Damien le insistió demasiado con la propuesta, y simplemente se negaba a cumplirlo, el alegaba que como nuevo miembro de la familia real, debía conocer sus reinos, su nuevo hogar, para no perderse, y bueno, cuando vives en el infierno perderse es casi inevitable si no conoces el lugar, son exactamente nueve pisos y Philip debería conocerlos todos, saber que se hacía en cada uno y que todos le conocieran, porque ha de aquel que confunda al novio del gobernante con un alma mas.

Por fin llego el día, y en compañía de su protector, Pip, dejaría su confortable y seguro castillo, justo en el centro del infierno, para ascender al primer infierno. Según Damien no había de que preocuparse, porque él lo defendería de todo aquel que lo molestara. Eso al parecer no era suficiente, porque simplemente estaba en el infierno, ahí la gente no demostraba respeto ni lealtad hacia nada, todos los demonios eran capaces de revelarse contra Damien y eso lo asustaba de sobre manera.

Muy asustado tomo la mano del moreno, de un momento a otro estaba justo frente a las puertas del infierno, era como estar en el fondo de un barranco. Y solo enfrente de los dos se veía la puerta, de barrotes negros, con terminados antiguos y tétricos, en esta se apreciaba una placa que decía una advertencia, Philip a leerla se quedo helado, jamás pensó que un simple texto lo perturbara tanto.

_**Por mi se llega a la ciudad del llanto;**_

_**Por mi se llega al dolor eterno**_

_**Y a los que se han perdido para siempre**_

_**Ha dictado justicia el gran creador.**_

_**Hízome con su poder divino,**_

_**Con toda su ciencia y amor primigenio,**_

_**Y en mi no hay fin ni cambio alguno.**_

_**Nada fue antes que yo, si no lo eterno**_

_**Ustedes, que ha este recinto penetran,**_

_**Renuncien para siempre a la esperanza.**_

_Pues… bueno, este es el prologo de una parodia de __La divina comedia__ "el infierno" de Dante Alighieri, si ya leyeron el libro muy bien por ustedes, si no, pues… ¿Qué les hago, un mole? Ya saben, no puede ser fic mío si no hay romance y una que otra amenaza de muerte. Soy como el padrino (a pesar de tanta lluvia de plomo solo murieron 17 personas y un caballo) _

_Pues ya saben la temática, estos dos les darán un paseo por el infierno, son 9 según Dante, y haremos un popurrí entre mi infierno y el de Dante. Claro que no será comparado con el de south park, que no es infierno, más bien es Word Disney. Así que, esperen una sala de torturas NO explicitas, romance y un poco de locura proporcionada por un servidor. _

_Cereal Pascual _


	2. Bienvenido al primer piso El Limbo

**Bienvenido al infierno**

**Limbo**

La advertencia hizo que Pip retrocediera, comenzando a temblar descontroladamente, eso no era buena seña, claramente era señal de regresar a casa, no quería ver como la gente se retorcía de tormento, el dolor jamás le fue de su agrado, tiritando y con lagrimas en los ojos pidió que no lo hiciera recorrer el infierno… lo cual Damien no acepto.

-¡No muestres debilidad! ¡Ellos no dudaran en atacar si les muestras temor!

Bueno, tal vez gritarle no seria la mejor manera de reconfortarlo, entonces bajo la mirada avergonzado tratando de reacomodar las palabras en su mente, mientras el alma del choco rubio daba un vuelco dentro de su propio cuerpo, temiendo que las lagrimas salieran tomo la mano del rubio, en un intento de calmarlo, que al parecer funciono, pues al instante dejo de temblar e irguió la postura.

-ese es mi niño… no te preocupes, no soltare tu mano

atravesaron juntos el umbral de la puerta, sintiendo de inmediato el cambio de temperatura… un frio penetrante hasta los huesos.

Ahora, muchos creerán erróneamente que el infierno es solo un cañón en medio de la tierra donde todos los pecadores pasaran la eternidad en medio de enormes fogatas… pero no podrían estar más equivocados, era mucho peor, estaba dividido en nueve círculos, como un embudo, donde según el pecado mas grande serian condenados, y entre mas grave sea su culpa… mas cerca estarían del centro, donde lucifer residía. En esos nueve infiernos eran diferentes uno de otro, las torturas eran mas crueles conforme se descendía, sufriendo múltiples cambios, porque el infierno era de fríos, de calor, tormentas, nevadas y suciedad… todo en extremos, haciendo imposible que las almas descansaran. Solo se podía salir de una forma… sintiendo remordimientos, aceptar su culpa y saldar su deuda con dios, pero eso casi nunca sucedía… las ratas infelices del infierno jamás se arrepentirían de los pecados cometidos en vida.

Caminaron por una neblina, escuchando llantos… sollozos que se hacían mas fuertes conforme se acercaban… ere la curiosidad mas grande que su temor sin poder evitarlo pregunto con curiosidad:

-Damien… ¿Cuál es este infierno?

-no estamos en el infierno… este piso es como un "vestíbulo" aquí están las almas renegadas… condenadas a perseguir una bandera mientras son picados por abejas.

Las almas pasaban de un lado a orto, gritando y sollozando, eso destrozó a Pip, apretando la mano de Damien. Las animas de esas personas a veces se detenían a mirar con curiosidad al joven rubio… pues su juventud y su alma pura era destacada entre la escoria.

-entonces son diez círculos infernales…

-no… este no es considerado infierno, estas almas ni siquiera son considerados personas, son escoria para el mundo espiritual… el infierno verdadero esta al cruzar esto…

Ante ellos un gran e indomable rio… donde muchas mas almas se juntaban en el borde… esperando que llegara algo, o alguien. Este Rio era el Aqueronte, que significaba "temible" y vaya que si… el rio chocaba sin piedad contra las rocas de las orillas, algunas veces llevándose con el azote a las almas, que pedían ayuda a gritos dando patadas y tratando de regresar a la orilla… lo cual era inútil, nadie lo ayudaría a salir, seria azotado contra la orilla mil veces sin parar, si quería salir seria por méritos propios.

De las penumbras y las nieblas una barca apareció en el horizonte… conducida por un viejo que blasfemaba por lo bajo, claramente ese era un hombre de mucha edad… las arrugas y cabellera blanca se notaban desde la orilla.

Cuando por fin atranco en la orilla comenzó a llamar a las almas, juntándose en la orilla para abordar la nave.

-¡vamos almas pecadoras! ¡No tengo que soportar su lentitud! ¡Y tu, yo sé que no estas muerto, aléjate de estos lares, de estas almas!

-Caronte…

-¿eh?

-¡¿le hablas así al gobernante del infierno?

-seré viejo pero no pendejo, tu aun no eres el jefe y no dejare que ese niño entre a mi barca.

-Damien…

Y de nuevo logro preocupar a Pip, necesitaba controlar su temperamento, ahora le tenía miedo a ese viejo roñoso, pero Damien sabía que solo era un cascarrabias y respondía únicamente a las órdenes de arriba y por eso quería decir, las ordenes de su padre o de Dios lo que lo dejaba sin autoridad.

-ita dispueso ubi habes potestatem

El anciano dudo un momento… mientras Pip no aguantaba la tención y callo en un letargo que le costó barios minutos del viaje… cuando despertó ya estaba del otro lado del rio junto con otras almas y Damien… que veía al viejo Caronte alejarse hacia el otro lado… esa era su condena… transportar las almas de una orilla a otra durante toda la eternidad sin descanso.

Ahora ya se encontraban en su infierno propiamente dicho…

-Bienvenido al Limbo…

-No… No es tan malo

No y claro que no lo era, era un lugar normal, hasta se veía normal, un simple prado verde, sin ningún contratiempo ni apuración visible, tal vez Damien tenia razón y el infierno no es tan malo. Bueno eso pensaba antes de escuchar un sollozo, aunque no era tan desgarrador, era como un suspiro melancólico lleno de pesar pero no al borde de la desesperación.

-¿Qué almas están aquí?

-el primer infierno… bienvenido al infierno de los no bautizados

-…

-no te preocupes… en este lugar no hay almas malas, de hecho son las personas mas sabias y respetables que alguna vez pisaron la tierra… pero nacieron antes que el cristianismo o no tuvieron los medios para encomendarse a Dios

-y… si no son malas personas ¿Por qué están en el infierno?

-ellos no iniciaron su compromiso con Dios… no pueden unirse a él en la gloria… a diferencia de los demás… ellos jamás podrán salir de aquí.

-quiere decir que… ¿pueden salir de aquí?

Noto que las preguntas estaban molestando a Damien así que prefirió bajar la mirada y guardar silencio. Al caminar comenzó a notar mas y mas a las almas que simplemente pasaban el rato, con esa cara de vacío, en su mirada solo se veían ojos opacos, los campos de pasto verde… y una extraña construcción a lo lejos, uno diría que esto no es el infierno, pero no había cielo, no haba viento, era un lugar algo triste.

-esta parte del infierno es neutra… no se tortura pero tampoco es descanso eterno, están condenados a pasar melancolía eterna, esperando conectarse con Dios…

- y… ¿Por qué esta lleno de personas? Yo creí que eran niños solamente…

-ningún niño, además de mi, ha pisado el infierno, es contra la ley que una criatura pura venga a dar al infierno… si tu mueres siendo niño, tu alma ira al paraíso.

-tu… creciste aquí me supongo…

-no es tan malo, uno se acostumbra… no fue terrible como la mayoría de los humanos creería, me educaron los mejores maestros, grandes mentes y filósofos, todos los grandes que tu estudiaste en la escuela están aquí… y yo fui su pupilo, he escuchado la guerra de las voces de aquellos que participaron, he estudiado física avanzada con Einstein, fui educado correctamente… como veras, fue solo para conocer vivos que fui… y… regrese con un ángel

Las mejillas del chico se tornaron rosadas, Damien era un caballero si se lo proponía, lastima que todo el tiempo se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos y su fuerza bruta… la mayoría del tiempo no podría creer que esa fiera indomable conociera lo que es la educación.

Siguieron caminando hasta ver un pequeño valle, donde no se denotaba tanta atmosfera lúgubre, donde muchas almas retozaban en el pasto. No sufrían a diferencia de las otras, solo pasaban el momento con un poco de aburrimiento, entre tantas caras logro identificar a varias, los pensadores ilustrados Aristóteles, Sócrates, Platón, Lucano, Homero, Horacio, Ovidio… viendo tantas mentes ilustradas, en definitiva saldría mas del castillo, quería escuchar tantos conocimientos y voces, las mejores mentes.

-¡Vaya! Son… son…

-las mejores voces, pensamientos, y doctrinas, deberías escucharlos… ellos fueron mis maestros

-Oh cielos… Creciste con los mejores mentores, ¿Cómo es que eres un bruto casi todo el tiempo?

-bueno es que… ¿¡bruto!

Muy tarde, Pip corría al valle, asombrando a las almas que lo veían correr donde los maestros ilustrados, con su aura viva y alegre, prácticamente la primera en el infierno. Quedando frente a los maestros, lo veían curiosos, Pip no podía controlar sus energías y sus ansias por escuchar sus historias y sus puntos de vista del mundo. Damien entre jadeos y falta de aire, fue lo más rápido posible junto a su niño, no por ser la zona menos violenta y aburrida del infierno dejaría solo al rubio, seguía siendo el infierno. Al encarar a sus maestros, por respeto –el poco que tenía- inclino su cabeza, siendo imitado por el joven rubio.

-Damien…

-Lo siento, él es Philip Pirrup, el… bueno es mi… pareja

Los sabios no se molestaron, las decisiones de cada persona era su responsabilidad y no eran quienes para juzgar a su pupilo, aunque era de sorprender, pues ese chico jamás mostro interés en… bueno, básicamente jamás mostro interés en nada relacionado con los sentimientos.

-Nos alegramos, un gusto joven Philip

Saludaron a coro todas las mentes de la humanidad.

Los sabios inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto, Pip no se pudo sentir mas alagado, los mayores pensadores y filósofos le mostraban respeto, si sus excompañeros lo supieran… se arrepentirían de todo su abuso.

-por favor, no se inclinen, yo… yo la verdad es que también quiero aprender de ustedes.

-y para nosotros será nuestra misión enseñarte… ven por aquí….

Contesto de manera educada Sócrates

Llevaron al pequeño rubio con ellos a dar un paseo por aquel valle, Pip maravillado por las enseñanzas y todo lo que tenían que decir. Se sentía como uno más de los sabios, y Damien solo sonreía ante la alegría de su niño, por lo menos ya no tendría tanto miedo… pero aun faltaban muchos infiernos y no creía que la sonrisa de ese niño durara, pero tendría que ser fuerte y protegerlo de todo y todos.

Pasaron horas y Pip aun no se cansaba de escuchar a los sabios, pero no tenia todo el día, lo traería después para terminar sus clases y que escuchara tanto como se le apeteciera. Tomo su mano dulcemente, entrelazando sus dedos, susurrándole algo al oído…

-lo siento maestros, debemos continuar nuestro camino…

-un placer volver a verte Damien…

-gracias Aristóteles…

-a propósito…

Jalo al moreno un momento para que el rubio no lo escuchara

-No dejes que se le acerque nadie, no sueltes su mano en ningún momento, tenlo cerca y explícale con cuidado, no te alteres y no alces la voz… tu mejor que yo sabes lo peligroso que es el infierno hasta para la familia real… Pip es buen chico, algo sensible, me sorprende de ti… pero tu amor es fuerte, cuídalo

-se lo prometo maestro….

Se inclinaron en forma de despedida, los sabios regresaron al valle, Damien regreso y tomo fuertemente la mano inglesa, era verdad, ni él estaba seguro de poder defender a Pip, este infierno no es como se pintaba, la autoridad era del marica de su padre… solo respondían ante el… a comparación solo era un demonio mas y… Pip era un humano vivo, puro, amable, rubio y siempre ve el lado bueno… si se metían en problemas no tendría poder, Pip estaría muerto…

Trato de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, apretó la mano de Pip, y caminaron al castillo, entrando naturalmente y viendo la única sala…

Las almas de los pecadores "activos" eran "juzgados" Es aquí donde toda la sabiduría del infierno se iría, es aquí donde las almas eran condenadas, y mandadas al fondo del infierno y el siguiente era de los lujuriosos….

**¡NOS VA A CARGAR LA SOPA!**

**Hola gente… dudo que aprueben la ley… (Es perdida de muchos ideales y se iniciara la 3° guerra mundial) el mundo del internet es mucho mas grande que el de verdad, no se dejen y protesten, de donde seas, te afectara si se aprueba esta ley… esto es libertad de expresión y yo digo que no me importa que me cierren mis historias porque admito que esta registrado casi todo… pero no dejare que me censuren… que me encarcelen por tonterías y me multen por decir una frase que tenga dueño… estadounidenses de porra… **

**Pasado a otro tema mas bonito… bueno no, el siguiente infierno es de los lujuriosos… se imaginaran lo que pasara… o puede que no… pero en fin… ojala les guste este capitulo y nos vemos en el infierno… **

**Les recuerdo que es una mezcla de mi infierno y el de Dante, para que no me digan "Eso jamás paso en el libro" o "no invente eso no es lo que se dice" pero si hay cosas que el libro no describe y por lo tanto yo tampoco… como por ejemplo… como diablos cruzaron el rio… Dante se durmió y no conto como lo hizo, despertó del otro lado. **

**Recuerden que yo soy Cereal Pascual… a quien No callaran y dice NO a la S.O.P.A. Y aquí me despido…**

**Adiós **


	3. lujuriosos

**Segundo infierno**

**Lujuriosos**

En el castillo, hacían fila las almas, obligadas a confesar sus pecados y juzgadas por Minos, el escuchaba todos los pecados de cada alma, juzgando y sentenciándolas a los pisos inferiores, ¿De que modo? Simplemente enroscaba su cola de serpiente sobre si mismo, tantos pecados como la persona en cuestión había cometido… el alma era condenada inmediatamente a su infierno.

Durante unos minutos vieron a cada alma desaparecer en un grito, Pip trato de ser valiente y no quejarse ante este tipo de terror, aunque ambos sabían que el rubio temía, las almas que aun no eran condenadas, veían con cierto rencor a Pip, eso no paso desapercibido por el demonio de cabello negro, por lo que lo abrazo protectoramente, haciendo saber que venia con el y no lo dejaría.

Pip se abrazó a Damien, sintiéndose mas seguro, entre los brazos del chico moreno nada malo podía pasarle, o al menos no le ha pasado nada malo… aun.

-Damien… son muchas personas pecadoras

-no te preocupes Pip, la vida es bastante injusta con las personas, según la iglesia, para cometer un pecado es suficiente con pensarlo, no necesitas cometerlo, por eso es que hay muchas personas aquí, la iglesia ha puesto sus propios mandatos sobre la religión, en la biblia no se habla del infierno y tampoco se menciona a los pecados capitales

-entonces… ¿Por qué están aquí tantas personas? Si es invento de la iglesia…

-porque la iglesia supero a Dios, no sigues las enseñanzas de Jesús para ser una mejor persona, sigues las normas de la iglesia para no ir al infierno, eso hace la iglesia intimidarte para que sigas sus normas, te controlen y le des dinero… en lugar de leer la biblia y seguir las enseñanzas de esta, sin privarte de los placeres de la vida

-eso no contesta mi pregunta…

-la religión esta muerta…

Avanzo jalando consigo al chico rubio, pero de inmediato fueron detenidos por Minos, quien dejo de juzgar al ver que intentaban pasar sobre de él, miro a Damien y en especial a Pip, no era común, el rubio se intimido por la mirada del gigante.

-tu que te acercas a estos espacios de dolor

Hablo con voz desgastada, era de esperar, debido que llevaba siglos de vida y seguiría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-mira por donde entras y en quien confías; no te dejes engañar por la amplitud de la entrada…

Advirtió Minos al chico rubio, lo que mas temía Damien fue revelado, que él no podría proteger a Pip, estarían solos, el chico rubio armado de valor reto al gigante.

-no me asustas, Damien me protegerá pase lo que pase…

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa se puso entre Minos y Pip, mirándolo desafiante, hablo, para intimidar, con voz grave y rasposa.

-¿y tu porque gritas? Tú no tienes autoridad para oponerte a una empresa que han permitido aquellos que todo lo pueden, así que ya deja de preguntar.

Tomo la mano del rubio y lo jalo para la salida, no importa que no tuviera autoridad, no dejaría que lastimaran a su ángel. Pip tomo su mano con fuerza… este infierno era radicalmente diferente, mucho mas lúgubre y solo al poner un pie adentro, se escucho el primer grito de calo hasta los huesos.

Era oscuro, no se veía absolutamente nada… es peligroso no ver que te rodea… así que Damien creo una pequeña bola de fuego sobre su mano, alumbraba poco, pero Pip se sintió mas seguro, podía ver a Damien a un lado suyo, no había de que preocuparse si él estaba cerca.

-no hay nadie aquí… Damien… seguro que…

Ates de poder decir otra cosa, se escucho una ventisca, que azoto contra las paredes de roca, Pip miro a todas partes, buscando con la mirada que podría ser eso, pero no encontró nada, así que su corazón se relajo, camino unos tres pasos y un objeto cayo del cielo, Pip forzó la vista hacia el objeto, cuando este emitió un quejido, no era un objeto, era una persona, Pip horrorizado e intuido por su sentido de solidaridad comenzó a correr para ayudarlo, pero Damien no lo permitió, agarro con fuerza mas de la necesaria el brazo del chico rubio, para evitar separarse. Pip emitió un quejido, regreso la mirada al demonio de cabello negro, quien le dio un gesto negativo con la cabeza, lo cual Pip entendió como un "no puedes ayudarlo", regreso sus pasos a refugiarse de nuevo en el pecho de Damien.

El alma intento ponerse de pie, pero antes de que eso pasara una ráfaga increíblemente grande de viento lo atrapo de nuevo, llevaba también a michas personas, el viento recorría el cañón oscuro con rapidez, llevándose mas almas, hasta que llegaba el punto donde chocaba con otra ventisca, provocando un estallido lleno de fuego y trueno, escuchándose como las olas del mar chocando contra las rocas, las almas en pena fueron azotadas de nuevo contra las rocas y un bramido universal se escucho por todo el campo, para que el evento se repitiera una y otra vez.

-¿Qué infierno es este? ¿Quiénes son estas almas?

Damien paro en seco y miro arriba, todos esos torbellinos que llevaban almas a cuestas, entre todos ellos encontró, a las almas, que en vida, fueron importantes y en la actualidad son conocidas, esas almas que cayeron ante la tentación, el deseo, la lujuria.

-bienvenido al infierno de los lujuriosos; la primera de ellas, imperó sobre mucha gente, pero cayo en el exceso y la lujuria con tal desenfreno, que promulgo leyes en las que el vicio era permitido lo que le permitió justificar la infamia en la que había caído. Se trata de Semíramis, quien es reconocida por dar el pecho a Nino, y mas tarde ser esposa suya; ella vivió en la tierra donde rige el Soldán. Aquella que sigue es una que murió de indigno amor, violando el juramento que había hecho delante de las cenizas se Siqueo. Luego viene la lujuriosa Cleopatra.

Pip miro todo como si estuviera viendo una masacre, toda esa pobre gente, era demasiado doloroso de ver, los gritos de sufrimiento, de dolor, todos esos llantos, frente a el una mujer joven cayo, viendo sangre y escuchando el crujido seco; no lo soporto mas y rompió en llanto, ocultando el rostro en el pecho del demonio, llorando sin control, gimiendo con fuerza, Damien abrazo al chico, el no tenia ningún problema al ver a esa gente, ya estaba acostumbrado, pero… Pip era demasiado sensible y pacifista para ver estas cosas.

-Damien…

-lo se… pero recuerda lo que hablamos, se fuerte y no muestres debilidad

-pero

-no hay pero que valga, vamos, sé que es muy fuerte pero… se valiente

-si… esta bien

Se limpio las lagrimas y sonrió de esa manera tan tierna que estremecía al chico demonio, siguieron caminando, las almas seguían cayendo y siendo arrastradas, lloraban en agonía y sufrimiento, Pip trato de soportarlo, en eso un alma cayo casi aplastándolos, por suerte retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos y eso no ocurrió, a diferencia de las otras almas, esta no se quejo, al contrario, soltó una risotada, poniendo se rápidamente de pie, vio al chico demonio, y se acercó, para su mala suerte, Damien y Pip lo conocen muy bien, la representación de la lujuria y el deseo carnal.

-¿Que hay chicos?

-McCormick…

Escupió con amargura, esa cucaracha anaranjada llevaba mucho tiempo en el infierno, comúnmente llegaba a este infierno y nadie sabe como diablos lo hacia, pero llegaba a su castillo a destruir sus cosas, a acosar a Pip y atacar la cocina.

-hola lindura, decidiste salir de tu castillo para visitar a los plebeyos, curiosamente en este infierno… ¿Quieres probar un poco de lujuria?

Haciendo caso omiso de la mirada asesina del demonio supremo, tomo al chico rubio e invadió el espacio personal del Pip, tomando la barbilla y acercando sus rostros, Pip solo se sonrojaba y trataba de soltarse de ese agarre, pero Kenny no lo dejaba.

-oh lo dejas de inmediato, o estaré muy complacido de arrancarte las bolas, echárselas a los perros, sacarte las tripas y ahorcarte con ellas… mientras que tu mueres, se me ocurrirá una forma peor de morir, una y otra vez, hasta que te quedes en el maldito infierno

-diablos que carácter…

Aflojo los agarres del chico ingles y antes de soltarlo completamente le susurro un con voz provocativa "si te aburres del demonio, sabes donde encontrarme dulzura". Pip tembló y se fue junto con Damien, prometió no separarse de él y así seria.

-¿Qué quieres Kenny?

-pues… se podría decir que tengo un poco de aburrimiento, ya sabes que los toboganes de viento son divertidos, pero creo que un x-box es mas entretenido

-si rompes otra de mis cosas…

-te lo prometo…

-ve, hablare contigo luego

-adiós, nos vemos cariño, te espero esta noche…

Ese chico mayoría mayoritariamente por no medir sus acciones… o sus palabras.

-¡Damien!

-Hijo de puta, ramera, te lo advierto por ultima vez

Kenny sonrió y corrió directo al castillo en el centro del infierno, Damien negó con la cabeza, resignado a pasar la eternidad con ese pervertido, por lo menos sabia que Pip nunca caería ante ese tipo, trato de tomar la mano del rubio de nuevo, pero no sintió nada, miro a todos lados buscando a Pip, pero el rubio ya no estaba allí, de inmediato se alarmo, no era bueno estar solo, no, y menos en este infierno.

En cada infierno no solo hay almas de pecadores, hay monstros, titanes, demonios, criaturas que con solo escuchar el nombre puedes morir, en el caso especial de este infierno, eran demonios disfrazados, subían a la tierra y devoraban las almas de los hombres.

-¡Pip! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Pip!

El pequeño rubio se separo de Damien, no confiaba en Kenny mientras estaba en el infierno, se comportaba muy diferente que en la tierra, aquí abajo era un pervertido y lo acosaba, mientras que en la tierra era un romántico que trataba a su amigo Leopold como un príncipe.

Ahora no sabia con exactitud donde estaba, todo parecía igual, escuchaba un llanto, pero no era como el resto, este era más suave, más delicado, era el llanto de una joven, busco y encontró una chica arrodillada, que lloraba, eso le destrozo el corazón, no importara lo que Damien dijera, el ayudaría a esa delicada criatura.

Se acercó y pudo ver algo que lo dejo sin aliento, ella era simplemente hermosa, con la piel cremosa, los ojos grandes y claros, el cabello perfectamente acomodado y adornado con un listón, su figura esbelta era perfecta. Pip quedo prendado ante tal hermosura y trato de hablar con ella.

-hola… me llamo Philip, pero tu puedes decirme Pip

La muchacha vio a Pip y de inmediato quito todo rastro de tristeza y amargura. Sonrió, ese simple gesto hiso que el corazón del chico diera un salto; la joven se puso de pie y salió saltando por todo el cañón, Pip sin pensarlo salió después de ella, pasando por barios túneles y cuevas, escuchando la suave risa de la mujercita, cuan do Pip creyó haberla perdido, la encontró parada, sus cabellos mecidos por el viento y diferentes gases, la mirada inocente y la tímida sonrisa. Pip se acercó hasta ella, la chica retrocedía, Pip extendió su mano, la señorita extendió la suya para que la tomara, cuando por fin se tocaron, Pip grito, esa mano era muy fría.

-mi corazón roto necesita el calor del tuyo Philip

Acerco su rostro al del rubio, Pip frunció los labios esperando un beso, permaneció con los ojos abiertos, quería ver a esa delicada criatura besarlo, pero no que lo que esperaba, los dulce y claros ojos, se llenaron de sangre, chorreando por la pálida piel del rostro, las manos se trasformaron el garras y salieron unos colmillos filosos de su boca. Intento soltarse del agarre de la muchacha demonio, pero solo logro de el agarre se intensificara y le desgarrara la piel, su sangre caliente escurrió por su brazo, se arrepintió una y mil veces por no hacerle caso a Damien, por prendarse de un cuerpo bonito.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No soy lo que esperabas?

No sabia como contestar, solo se quedo pasmado, grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus gritos se camuflaban entre los alaridos de las almas.

-no se quien seas, ni como llegaste al infierno, pero eres un humano, estaré complacida de comerme tu alma.

Sus garras se enterraron mas en su carne, haciéndolo gritar, se arrepentía, se arrepentía de ser testarudo y no hacerle caso a su novio, él lo hiso para protegerlo y no atendió a sus alertas, ahora moriría. Miro a los ojos de esa criatura, y la sonrisa colmilluda, que de repente se quedo estática, la criatura callo al suelo, soltándolo de su agarre, vio a la demonio, tenia encajado un cuchillo con mango en forma de cruz, su sangre fría chorreaba por el suelo rocoso.

Pip miro a la fuente del ataque, era Damien… y no se veía muy feliz. La criatura comenzó a moverse de nuevo, a lo que Damien siguió con sus apuñaladas, cambio a bolas de fuego, no hartándose hasta que la criatura quedo como simples miembros, quemados y esparcidos por todo el suelo rocoso. Fue hasta entonces cuando regreso su mirada roja hasta la azul del chico rubio, Pip estaba asustado, le asustaba mucho cuando Damien actuaba como una bestia, dejando su mitad humana olvidada y actuando como lo que era… un demonio sin escrúpulos.

-¡te dije que no te separaras de mi! ¡No confíes en nadie! ¡No hables con nadie! ¡Si yo no llego a salvarte, estarías muerto, tu alma devorada por este súcubo! ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Cuando te doy una orden es para que la sigas, no para que te vayas con una falsa ninfa!

Nadie mejor que Damien para escupir odio. Pip bajo la mirada arrepentido, abrazando su brazo chorreante de sangre y comenzó a llorar, se sentía como un tremendo estúpido, ahora Damien estaba colérico, debería dejarlo ahí para que lo mataran. Los brazos protectores del demonio rodearon su cuerpo delgado, levanto la mirada, Damien seguía molesto, pero un tanto más controlado.

-es por esto, que no quería que te alejaras, estos demonios sienten atracción por los vivos, los hacen caer en la lujuria con esa mascara de belleza y al final devoran su alma, no quiero eso para ti, dije que te protegería.

-fui un estúpido, debí hacerte caso, deberías dejarme aquí…

- eso jamás, sabes que te amo mucho mi dulce Pip, pero si te digo las cosas es por algo, ahora, respira, esto va a dolerte

Tomo el brazo herido de Pip, haciendo presión, Pip chillo, era un dolor muy fuerte, Damien beso su frente, y acaricio con su mano libre esos largos cabellos rubios. Era un poder de curación rápido, doloroso, pero seguro, además, no podías pasar por el infierno con un humano sangrante, todos los demonios se sentirían atraídos por la sangre e incluso él se sentía así. Cuando la herida se cerro, Pip se desmallo del dolor, Damien miro su mano estaba manchada con la sangre de su ángel, ni siquiera él pudo contener la tentación y la probo, dulce, como siempre, ese sabor metálico le gustaba, pero solo fue una prueba, terminaría haciéndole daño si seguía. Tomo el liviano cuerpo de Pip y camino a la salida de ese infierno, aun faltaba mucho por recorrer.

**Diablos… hace mucho que no hacia estas escenas disque gore. Pero oh sorpresa, apenas es el segundo infierno XD terminare matando a Pip, no, es verdad, estoy considerando esa posibilidad, así que lo haré si ustedes no me contradicen. **

**Bueno, ya conocen este infierno, lo del súcubo lo metí porque… no se, son demonios que te hacen caer en la lujuria, son cabrones; Minos es juez, por así decirlo, cuando todas ustedes se vallan al infierno el las juzgara y decidirá a que infierno se irán. **

**Bueno pequeñas, eso es todo, por lo menos por hoy, si les gusto agréguenlo a favoritos o con un comentario que nada les cuesta (pero si no quieren, no) Recuerden que yo soy Cereal Pascual… **

… **y no se me ocurre nada random que decir hoy, y aquí me despido.**

**Adiós. **


	4. Los golosos

Despertó… sus ojos celestes se abrieron con pereza, no sentía el calor de las manos de Damien… al contrario… era un lugar frio, mojado, las gotas de agua caían del techo rocoso… estaba oculto en una grieta… se escuchaban gritos desde afuera, pudo reconocer esa voz, era Damien, y no se escuchaba muy feliz.

Trato de moverse, pero su brazo descargo un fuerte dolor que se extendía hasta su espalda, ahogo un grito y a pesar del dolor, salió de la grieta, la escena ante sus ojos no era nada linda, por lo que esta vez no se reprimió y soltó un grito, llamando la atención de los demonios que discutían, Damien pareció sonreír por lo bajo al verlo despierto, pero de inmediato cambio su mirada a una de molestia, este no era un buen momento para despertar… con Cerbero despierto, era un peligro que Pip se acercara.

Pip retrocedió hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared de piedra… asustado ante la imagen de ese demonio. Cerbero era muy conocido por ser un demonio sin escrúpulos, a Pip le aterraba esa apariencia, parecía un perro de tres cabezas… con sus grandes colmillos y garras, tenia el tamaño de un oso, los gruñidos de un león y la insensibilidad suficiente como para matar al hijo del diablo.

Cerbero se acercó a Pip, ignorando a Damien, a quien paso de largo, abrió sus fauces y mostro sus afilados colmillos en esos tres hocicos, sus ojos como carbones encendidos se encontraron con los celestes del chico rubio, Pip cerro sus ojos fuertemente, Cerbero acerco su garra al rostro de Pip, sintiendo como le hacia una ligera cortada… la sangre corrió en un delicado hilo, Cerbero se prepara para dar un zarpazo contra el pequeño rubio, Damien haciendo uso de sus poderes, arrojo al perro súper desarrollado de su ángel, el perro ladro y sus dientes desnudos amenazaron a los dos hombres.

Damien solo tomo un puñado de tierra y lo arrojo a sus tres hocicos, Cerbero se atraganto con el polvo y sus aullidos y ladridos pararon. Cerbero se alejó de los hombres, dándole paso libre, humillado, fue a torturar armas, con sus garras descuartizo a las almas, que gritaban como perros, aullando de dolor y sufrimiento.

-Cerbero… no es la mejor mascota…, siento que te haya lastimado…

-no te preocupes…

Damien beso la mejilla lastimada de Pip, tomando esa dulce sangre, Pip sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, Damien limpio hasta la ultima gota, relamiéndose los labios, el sabor de Pip era tan dulce, ese sabor único, le encantaba.

Pip sintió como una gota de agua, miro arriba y sintió como a esa le siguieron muchas… era una lluvia fuerte… se cubrió con sus brazos, Damien lo abrazo y de inmediato sintió el calor de una ropa extra, una capa de color oscuro, el moreno le cubrió su melena rubia con la capucha y lo tomo de la mano.

Ese infierno no era un horno eterno, donde las llamas quemaban con todo su calor, no, este era un infierno de lluvia y granizo, golpeando con fuerza a las almas residentes, que se revolcaban en su propia inmundicia, apestaba a los veinte mil rayos, Pip se cubrió la nariz y boca, era insoportable, ese aroma lo aria vomitar.

-Damien…

-bienvenido al infierno de la gula…

-apesta, Damien…

-si… estas almas están condenadas a revolcarse en la inmundicia, representa el daño que le ocasionaron a su propio cuerpo, Cerbero los devorara, veras pequeño Pip, este pecado es uno de los mas contradictorio de todos; puedes ser virgen por toda la vida, pero no puedes ayunar toda tu vida porque entonces morirás de hambre… este pecado… es tan simple de cometer, porque es casi imposible, necesariamente tenemos que comer para vivir, pero en el momento en el que uno disfruta lo que come, ya es un pecador.

-pero… si es tan fácil, de cometer ¿Por qué entonces es un pecado?

-aunque comer sea una necesidad, aquellos que lo hagan en exceso deberán pagar el precio; es uno de los mas peligrosos porque te conduce a cometer mas pecados, principalmente, la pereza, la ira y la lujuria. Notaras que los pecados estar interrelacionados, si caes en uno, es mas fácil que caigas en otro, un simple niño puede robarle a su madre para comprar unos dulces… así es como la gula lo convierte en un ladrón y mentiroso. Además no es solo comida… son vicios, es la bebida… es el tabaco, todo eso te lleva a este infierno.

-oh caray, así que… todos ellos… son pecadores… creo que ahora veo… es casi imposible estar aquí

-lo mas increíble es que me culpen a mi, en ultimo termino los humanos son los pecadores, lo único que yo hago es la voluntad de ese que llaman Dios, ellos son tan débiles que no aguantan una simple tentación como lo es la comida.

-bueno… errar es humano

-si… pero echarle la culpa a alguien es doblemente humano todavía

-así que… todo este lodo… ¿representa el daño que le hicieron los golosos a su cuerpo?

-comer porquerías en exceso es malo… tanto para tu alma como para tu cuerpo. Pero tú no te tienes que preocupar de eso… tu cuerpo es perfecto…

Damien era un pervertido, no tan extrovertido ni exhibicionista como su compañero Kenneth pero… si tenía unos cuantos fetiches, tomo el frágil cuerpo del chico y comenzó a toquetearlo descaradamente, Pip vio como las almas en pena los veían curiosos, no importara que fueran pecadores, que fueran escoria, eran personas y estaban demostrando sus fetiches en publico, eso no le gustaba así que hiso lo necesario para quitarse a ese demonio.

Le pego tremendo bofetón que almas nuevas se sintieron afortunadas de solo estar bajo la lluvia eterna, Pip era muy fuerte para los golpes, el problema era que su espíritu de pacifista y su capacidad increíble de perdonar los errores, hacían que ese poder fuera inútil, el sumiso rubio no alzaría la mano para dañar a otro ser humano… pero Damien no era un ser humano, era un demonio muy atrevido con el.

-auch…

-te lo tienes merecido… no me hagas esto en publico, por favor, me da mucha vergüenza, además, nadie se tiene que enterar de lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer…

-supongo… pero carajo… si con esa fuerza golpearas a los que te molestan, harías grandes cosas, eso demuestra que no eres una muñeca de porcelana

-no los soy, soy tan hombre como tu… solo que no me agrada la violencia… ¿esta bien?

-de acuerdo, mejor seguimos, antes de que golpees otra vez…

Pip se acercó al moreno y planto un beso en la mejilla lastimada del demonio, tomo su mano con fuerza y siguieron caminando, era un bruto y pervertido imbécil, pero cuando se lo proponía era tierno, gentil y caballeroso con el, a pesar de todo, Damien fue una de las mejores personas que conoció, se preocupaba por el… le hablaba y compartía tiempo, a diferencia de todos los que le rodeaban.

-carajo… te amo Pip

El pequeño rubio, sonrió ante el comentario. Siguieron caminando en ese pantanoso infierno, hasta que en un movimiento repentino callo en un charco de lodo, Damien no pudo sostenerlo a tiempo, Pip se sintió ridiculizado, esto le recordaba cuando en la tierra, este mismo accidente se repetía y eran las burlas mas crueles que habrá escuchado, mas, esta vez, fue un abrazo y muchas caricias en su rostro.

-¡Pip! ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Te duele algo?

-es solo la rodilla, no pasa nada…

Su rodilla estaba llena de lodo y la sangre salía, al parecer Pip perdería bastante en el recorrido, y Damien tendría que curarle porque esa sangre dulce tenia un aroma peculiar, los demonios miraron a la pareja, Damien los amenazo con una mirada, saco un pañuelo y con pequeños golpecitos limpiaba al chico del lodo, suspirando, apenas estaban empezando, el camino seria largo.

-siento causarte tantos problemas

-no te preocupes, el que te trajo aquí en primer lugar fui yo, debo cuidarte

-gracias, haces un buen trabajo

Los humanos se dieron un beso en los labios y continuaron con su camino.

No muy lejos, un alma miro al rubio, su sonrisa tan inusual en un lugar de sufrimiento, su olfato encontró sangre, sus oídos escucharon el latido de su corazón, sonrió ante la idea de que ese cuerpo vivo sucumbiera en sus garras, con sigilo siguió a la pareja, ese chico rubio seria una buena adquisición a su pequeña colección.

**Mil perdones por este… intento de infierno. La verdad es que este infierno es uno de los más aburridos, de verdad, es solo, Dante llega con Virgilio, le arrojan tierra al hocico de cerbero, le dicen que es la gula y se van, no es muy entretenido, lo rellené con escenas románticas para su disfrute y deleite… y espero que me perdonen cuando mate a Pip, ¡MENTIRA!, Pero es en serio.**

**Este es uno de los mejores pecados, es el que yo creo que todas ustedes han cometido, todas, porque disfrutan de la comida, porque son golosas, porque de verdad es interesante ver los detalles que comerán, en caso contrario, ser anoréxicas o bulímicas…. De verdad creen que matarse de hambre se ve bien, eso esta mal, es de locos y terminaran muertas, flacas y feas. **

**Bueno… los infiernos están organizados en este orden, siendo el último, el peor e imperdonable: Limbo, Lujuria, Gula, Avaricia, Ira y Pereza, Herejía, Violencia, Fraude y Traición. Según el orden el siguiente capitulo será el de la Avaricia. **

**En fin, señoritas y señoritos, eso es todo, por lo menos por hoy, cuéntenme en que infierno creen que se quedaran o quieren in al paraíso…. Ya saben que yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido.**

**Adiós **


	5. Avaricia

**Avaricia**

-tardaremos mucho… me imagino, hemos caminado durante muchas horas

-no han sido tantas ¿quieres descansar?

-no, solo me he cansado un poco, sigamos… entre mas pronto lleguemos mas pronto terminaremos

-de acuerdo lindura

El camino comenzaba a tornarse aburrido, la verdad llevaban un buen rato caminando y aun no veían el siguiente infierno, seguramente… al final del viaje desearan que todo esto se acabe. Que todo sea así de tranquilo siempre, pero sabemos que el infierno no es así es un lugar de justicia divina… de pecados, de castigos y pecadores.

_¡PAPE SATÁN, PAPE SATÁN ALEPPE! _

Un grito repentino que encendió las alertas en el anticristo… sabía de quien provenían esos gritos coléricos. Pip miro al hombre mayor que se imponía ante ellos, pronto se dio cuenta de que no era un hombre era Plutón… que con rabia y veneno en la boca gritaba con una voz profunda.

-Damien…

-no temas, por mas gritón que sea el no podrá evitar que sigamos el camino-regreso la vista a Plutón- y tu, cállate marica, enójate contigo mismo y no me molestes...

Se abrió un agujero en la roca en el cual cayó el imponente Plutón… en un grito tan dramático digno de una película, eso fue por mucho un cliché de película… Philip miro mal a su novio y este solo rio de forma nerviosa… un golpe de Pip en los bajos y no tendría hijos nunca. No cumpliría su fantasía de ver a su adorado Pip con una pancita esperando a un diablillo en el vientre.

-se lo que estas pensando… y ni creas que me embarazare para cumplirte un capricho

-mierda ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-a mi no me ves la cara Damien… camina que me has hecho enfadar

Ni con esas palabras tan impropias de un caballero ingles y que muy rara vez soltaba Pip, y el anticristo era o un idiota o un suicida al ver el lindo trasero del rubio cuando este se dio la vuelta para seguir el camino. Pip al darse cuenta de esta mirada y de la cara de imbécil que podía el demonio al pensar sus escenas dignas de un video porno, tomo la roca más grande que sus manos podían cargar y con uso de su enorme fuerza se la lanzo a la gran cabezota dura de su novio pervertido.

-¡Damien eres un idiota!

-mierda… casi me matas

-no puedes morir por una pedrada, imbécil

-eres tan lindo cuando te enojas…

-camina, tonto

Empujo al moreno que sangraba de su frente por la pedrada, después fe hacer que el moreno dejara de sangrar y de llorar, fueron sorprendidos por el sonido de cuerpos chocando.

Ante ellos comenzó el infierno… hombres mujeres y jóvenes que gritaban llenos de cólera, chocando sus cuerpos contra enormes piedras, gritando y gruñendo como bestias de carga. En un movimiento una de las almas choco con su carga a otra, desatando una inmensa pelea, golpeándose sin piedad, arañándose y mordiéndose. Era un espectáculo… Pip no podía tolerarlo, en la pelea una mujer salió herida como tercera… y casi pudo derramar lágrimas en un horrible flash back. En la tierra no era una vida perfecta… era lo mas parecido a un drama de telenovela… su padre lo crea un marica y su madre solo lo evitaba… era patético decir que ambos lo golpeaban hasta dejarlo inconsciente…

-no te asustes mi ángel

-no es nada, continuemos por favor…

-bueno… te explicare un poquito

-mmm…

-escucha… estas almas… pertenecen a aquellas que han sido recolectoras de riquezas en vida, guardándolas como si fueran lo mas valioso… eran avaros

-son muchas… son de toda raza y edad

-si… están condenados a empujar esas enormes cargas… que representan todos esos tesoros que acumularon en vida

-no veo la necesidad de castigar así a la humanidad… es horrible

-es lo que muchos consideran justicia

-no es justicia es inhumano… no es justo…

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera… que lo que tu consideras justicia es en realidad una injusticia en favor tuyo?

-pero…

-el dictamen se ha hecho… no se puede cambiar…

-creo que todo es un error…. Nadie se merece esto… por más horrible que fueron sus actos… todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

Ahí va con su actitud pacifista y hermosa… Pip era tan dulce y piadoso con todos, perdonaría a cualquier persona… sin importar nada, porque según el… herrar es normal y humano, incluso lo perdono a el por quemarlo vivo, era digno de admirar, por eso lo amaba, era un complemento perfecto, el un cabrón sin remordimientos ni empatía y por otro lado un angelito que se preocupaba por todo antes que si mismo, los opuestos se atraen de todos modos ¿no?

-Damien… esos de ahí… ¿son padres?

-no solo son padres, son sacerdotes, cardenales, papas… miembros de alto y bajo rango de la iglesia

-pero ellos son devotos a dios… jamás serian avariciosos

-crees demasiado en las personas Pip… no te has puesto a pensar… en como ellos aceptan sin culpa tantos tesoros que los estúpidos fieles donan a la iglesia, tesoros que el mismo rey puede poseer

-pero… eso no es posible

-si no lo fuera… ellos no estarían aquí

-pero… ellos son devotos, ellos no necesitan eso, hicieron un voto de pobreza… yo… yo

-entiéndelo Pip, las personas no son buenas por ser sacerdotes, hay personas horribles en la vida que no les importa nada, que son unos completos demonios, actúan para su bien y les vale un carajo lo que pase contigo.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Cállate!

-no Pip, entiéndelo de una vez… las personas no siempre son como fingen ser, ellos no sintieron remordimiento y por eso están aquí, no les intereso poseer tanto mientras los demás mueren de hambre y pobreza

-No… No… déjame hablar con ellos

-Pip… No

Pip salió corriendo en dirección a los hombres, pero para llegar a ellos debía atravesar a las almas que empujaban con fuerza esas enormes rocas, era muy complicado, el bullicio de las almas hacia que los perdiera de vista y los gritos de Damien ya no se distinguían entre los aullidos de tanta gente. El… choco contra un hombre corpulento, por la masa muscular mayor a la suya cayó como un saco al suelo, el alma colérica se regreso a Pip y sin cuidado ni preguntas comenzó a golpearlo… Damien no podía pasar, las almas comenzaron a unirse a la pelea y los gritos de Pip llegaban como golpes a los oídos de Damien. El moreno desplego sus alas de cuervo negro y voló lo mas rápido que le daban sus alas para salvar al pequeño Pip.

-Deténganse ¡alto por favor! Padres… por favor ayúdenme

Fue ignorado y al contrario de lo que espero recibió más golpes por pedir piedad. Grito con todas sus fuerzas y lloro, Damien llego en ese momento y lo envolvió con sus brazos, los sollozos de su adorado Pip seguían, seguían y le rompían el corazón al demonio. Con sus poderes de sanación le tomo poco mas de veinte minutos curar por completo a Pip, el cual lloro por el dolor y su mente e ideales destrozados.

Fue un cristiano devoto y nuca renegó nada de la iglesia, creía que era correcto, que era una norma moral inquebrantable al igual que TODOS los que se dedicaba en vida a Dios, consideraba los castigos del infierno inhumanos, consideraba la violencia tonta e innecesaria… la cabeza le dolía mucho… Damien le sonreía y curaba con empeño, como si fuera una muñera que se rompería al tacto. ¿Cómo romper una vida de ideales? ¿Cómo aceptar los castigos a los que el no creía correctos?

-Ahora comprendes… no todos son buenas personas y realmente merecen su castigo… sé que es difícil pero debe ser así… una justicia imputable

-entiendo… pero es demasiado cruel…

Pip toco su rostro, sintiendo un leve dolor… no quería darle la razón a alguien como Damien pero simplemente ya no había nada que discutir. Damien sonrió y deposito un ósculo en los labios suaves de su amado angelito, era complicado hacerlo entrar en razón con los castigos pero no quieren escuchar como se puso el anticristo cuando descubrió que estaba enamorado de alguien como Pip, un humano, un donnadie, alguien puro de mente… corazón y… cuerpo.

-caminemos Pip… falta poco

- ya nada puede ser peor

Damien se mordió la lengua ante esto, Pip no sabia a lo que se enfrentaba. El infierno era mucho peor que unos idiotas empujando toneladas de peso, golpeando y gritando. Simplemente beso otras vez al rubio y caminaron hasta encontrar una fuente… de donde brotaba agua sucia y caía sin mas a la tierra formando un arroyuelo, el cual siguieron sin mas, era el camino para el siguiente infierno… el de los iracundos y los perezosos. Tomo la mano del rubio y entrelazo sus dedos. Del agua salían burbujas que explotaban con lamentos.

-¿Qué son esos sonidos?

-almas… están debajo de ahí… no pueden salir jamás, solo lamentarse entre el agua sucia

-entiendo…

-tranquilo… pronto acabaremos

El arroyuelo descendía hasta formar una laguna que servía de entrada al infierno siguiente… Pip aun estaba decaído… pero Damien insistió con lo que desde un principio advirtió, las almas lo golpearon porque comenzó a llorar… no se podría demostrar debilidad ahí, menos en el infierno de los iracundos… ahí todo era distinto, así que no camino un metro mas hasta que Pip mostrara esa sonrisa característica de él.

**Buenas noches… independientemente de la pendeja hora que marque el reloj más cercano… aunque yo veo que… son exactamente las doce de la noche… así que feliz jueves para ustedes señoritas. **

**Bien… si… lo se no hace falta que me digan, aburrido, no es mi culpa, maldito Dante que no puso nada bueno hasta los últimos círculos del infierno. Bueno aquí hubo algo que me llamo la atención en sus bonitos comentarios pasados, dos señoritas me hicieron una pregunta… ****¿HABRÁ LEMON?**** Bueno… eso depende de ustedes… si aquí mis lindos y divertidos lectores quieren uno… la esclava sexual detrás de sus monitores con gusto los complacerá… se los dejo de tarea. **

**Recuerden que… si no se parece a la obra majestuosa de Dante es porque yo… le cambie unos detalles, no esperen una copia tal cual porque seria aburrido ¿no? **

**Como siempre y ya es cansado de escribir… Yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido…**

**Adiós. **


End file.
